Deviant Abomination
by SoniCanvas
Summary: sekembalinya Connor dari Jericho, Ia harus menghadapi Markus, Nicholas, dan Hank yang disandera dan seluruh android yang sudah berubah menjadi Deviant Abomination, termasuk North, pacar Markus. Kini Connor harus melakukan sebuah pengorbanan antara menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya, atau menghentikan perang dengan manusia.(COMPLETED)
1. Prolog

SoniCanvas presents...

a Granblue Fantasy cross-over...

with

DETROIT: Become Human

Starring: Gran, Lyria, Robomi, Nicholas(Shiro)[GBF]

Connor(RK800) and Hank Anderson[D:BH]

SUMMARY:

Sebuah pembantaian misterius terjadi di kediaman Elijah Kamski disertai hilangnya ratusan android dalam satu malam. Pelakunya bukanlah android maupun manusia, namun mereka akan mengungkap sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari dunia mereka...

 **Deviant Abomination**

Prolog

Sebuah mobil sedan tua tampak terparkir di sebuah gedung megah berwarna putih di tengah badai salju yang menerpa wajah mereka. Tampak seorang lelaki tua dan sesosok pemuda android berjalan bersama menuju rumah megah yang diberi garis polisi hologram berwarna kekuningan.

"Elijah Kamski..." ucap sang lelaki tua dengan bibir dinginnya sinis. "Kita baru bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, lalu mati begitu saja..."

"Tepatnya dua minggu dan lima hari, Letnan." jawab pemuda android itu polos.

"Connor, kenapa kau harus merusak momenku? Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?" Pria tua yang diketahui bernama Letnan Hank Anderson oleh si android bernama Connor menatapnya kesal. Sudah kesekian kalinya Connor merusak momennya untuk membuat sedikit sindiran atau ucapan kasar yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, Letnan. Tapi aku masih tidak paham dengan "momen" yang selalu kau bicarakan itu." Connor memiringkan kepalanya bingung. lampu LED di samping kepalanya menunjukkan warna kuning tanda dirinya masih kesulitan memproses semua ucapan rekannya itu, ditambah kekacauan dari dingginnya badai salju. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk sebelum kita berdua membeku disini..."

Hank menghela napas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan dan segera berjalan menghampiri seorang polisi yang sedang bertugas.

"Seperti biasa, dia bersamaku untuk memeriksa TKP." Hank menunjuk Connor yang berdiri bersamanya, dan polisi tersebut membuka garis pembatas agar mereka berdua dapat masuk ke dalam TKP.

Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah tersebut. Sebagaimana tugas android yang dikirim untuk membantu polisi, Connor memindai ruang tengah sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan berikutnya. Tampak sebuah jejak air yang tidak biasa. Otaknya berusaha memroses data dari jejak kaki tersebut, namun jejak ini tak memiliki identitas apapun yang tersedia dalam basis datanya. Satu hal yang pasti: jumlah mereka sangat banyak dan bergerombol tanpa menyeka salju dari kaki mereka lebih dahulu.

"Letnan!" sahut Connor pada Hank.

Lelaki tua itu kemudian menghampiri Connor yang masih menatap jejak tersebut.

"Ah, cepat sekali." ucap Hank datar, memicingkan matanya pada jejak salju yang sedang dilihat Connor. "Kau tahu pemilik jejak kaki ini?"

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Letnan. Tidak ada yang cocok dengan jejak manusia maupun android yang terdaftar dan tersimpan di dalam dataku. Namun dari banyaknya salju yang dibawa, mereka lebih dari satu pelaku." jelas Connor.

"Tepat seperti yang kupikirkan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kamski? Seharusnya ada metode pembunuhan atau motif yang menjelaskan tentang ini. Ayo ikut aku!" Hank kemudian memandu Connor menuju sebuah ruangan luas dengan kolam renang di tengahnya. Beberapa lukisan yang terpampang di dinding ternodai dengan darah, air kolam tampak berwarna keunguan dan seonggok mayat yang tergeletak membelakangi kolam.

Connor menghampiri mayat tersebut dan menunduk, lalu berkata, "Letnan, sebaiknya anda tak melihat ini."

"Astaga, apakah kau akan terus melakukan itu? Hank yang berdiri di samping Connor membuang mukanya. "Sebaiknya cepat sebelum aku muntah."

Connor memindai mayat tersebut, kemudian menjilat darah yang tercecer di sekitarnya. Tak diragukan lagi, itu adalah mayat Elijah Kamski.

"Menurut hasil pemindaianku, Kamski tak memberikan perlawanan saat pelaku menggosongkan isi perutnya...seakan mereka menembakkan laser raksasa ke tubuhnya hingga hangus terbakar dengan rapi. Jejak yang sama seperti yang kita lihat di ruang tengah juga terlihat disini. Hanya saja..."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran android miliknya." sambung Hank.

"Kecuali satu." Connor berdiri dan menunjuk sebuah kamar. "Aku melihat jejak darah biru mengarah ke kamar itu."

Mereka berdua menatap ruangan di ujung lorong. Berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong tersebut menuju sebuah kamar tidur besar dengan tempat tidur yang besar. Jejak "darah biru" yang dilihat oleh Connor terhenti pada sebuah lemari kayu di samping jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman depan rumah.

"Yang ini bagianku." Hank melangkah mendahului Connor. "Apapun yang ada di dalam sana bisa jadi saksi yang menguntungkan kita atau pelaku yang kita cari."

Ia kemudian membuka pintu lemari dengan perlahan dan pasti. Tiba-tiba...

"SHABAAAAAAAAA!"

Sesosok android menerkam Hank hingga jatuh tersungkur. Connor ikut menerjangnya secepat kilat. Wanita berambut pirang itu sekarang menerkamnya dan berusaha mencakar wajah Connor, namun belum sempat jemari berkuku tajam itu menyentuh wajah rupawannya, sebuah tembakan melesat ke dada android tersebut, membuka kesempatan pada Connor untuk menyentuh tangannya dan mengakses ingatannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan diri dengan mendorong sang android wanita hingga menghantam dinding dan tak sadarkan diri. Napas Connor terengah-engah dan air mukanya tampak ketakutan.

"Connor, kau baik-baik saja?" Hank berjalan menghampiri Connor dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku...takut..." tubuh Connor gemetar ketakutan. "Ada monster...menembakkan laser pada Kamski...lalu menusuk Chloe, dan...dan..."

"Pelan-pelan, Connor. Apa hal terakhir yang kau lihat dari ingatan Chloe?" Hank mengusap kepala Connor lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Sekelompok android yang dibawa kabur oleh monster-monster itu...dan...plat nomor..." Connor berusaha menenangkan diri dan menyampaikan semua yang dilihatnya.

"Plat nomor?" Hank merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengambil sebuah ponsel dan memberikannya pada Connor. "Pakai ponselku. Kau bisa mencatatkannya untukku?"

Connor mengangguk, lalu mengambil ponsel Hank untuk diretas olehnya. Ia memasukkan nomor polisi yang diingatnya, memroses setiap angkanya hingga memunculkan sebuah alamat dimana kendaraan tersebut terakhir terlihat. Selesai menjalankan tugasnya, ponsel itu dikembalikan pada rekan manusianya.

"Demi Tuhan aku tahu alamat ini." Hank melihat alamat yang tertera di ponselnya dan langsung mengenali alamat tersebut. "Kita akan ke rumah Zlatko Andronikov? Pria yang pernah terlibat kasus penggelapan uang dan penipuan?"

"Hanya itu informasi yang kudapatkan, Letnan." jawab Connor.

"Android yang diculik, pembunuhan petinggi CyberLife, dan seorang penipu. Bagaimana jika itu sebuah kebetulan?"

Lampu LED di kepala Connor kembali menyala kuning. Sebuah laporan baru kembali masuk ke dalam basis datanya.

"Aku baru mendapatkan laporan bahwa lebih dari 500.000 unit android dinyatakan hilang dalam satu malam. Kebanyakan di antaranya adalah _deviant_ , tepat pada tanggal dan waktu yang sama dengan pembunuhan Kamski. Seseorang atau sesuatu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian polisi dari pencarian unit android yang hilang itu."

"Aku pernah dengar rumor tentang Zlatko yang kini membantu _deviant_. Bisa jadi... Connor, kita pergi sekarang!" Hank kemudian menggotong tubuh Connor yang terkulai lemas. Kesulitan menggotong tubuhnya yang berat, lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian menyeret tubuh Connor sekuat tenaga.

"Astaga, Connor. Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu? Untuk sebuah boneka plastik, kau berat sekali!" Hank mengeluh untuk mengalihkan penat di tubuhnya.

"Secara teknis, komponen luarku adalah silikon dengan rangka dalam dari serat karbon dan campuran baja ringan."

"AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENJAWAB!"

Hank masih terus menyeret Connor dengan susah payah hingga akhirnya berhasil keluar dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil berkarat yang diparkir tak jauh dari rumah itu. Hank kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan mobil tersebut dan berkendara menuju alamat yang tertera di ponselnya.

30 menit kemudian...

Mobil mereka berhenti pada sebuah rumah tua yang tampak tak terawat baik teras maupun halaman depannya.

"Tunggu. Disini." Hank menekankan setiap ucapannya pada Connor dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Seraya keluar dari mobil, Ia sudah mencium niat busuk setelah menyadari bahwa orang yang akan dikunjunginya pernah keluar masuk penjara.Dengan memantapkan hati, Hank berjalan menuju teras rumah tersebut.

TING TONG!

Ditekannya bel pintu yang ada di sisi pintu kayu yang tampak sudah reyot itu. Tak lama kemudian, tampak seorang pria Rusia bertubuh gempal yang membuka pintu besar tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Tuan-tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa pria itu.

"Anda yang bernama Zla—"Tuan-tuan"? Saya sendirian kok kesini." Hank menatapnya bingung.

"Terus yang di sebelahmu itu siapa?" Pria bernama Zlatko tersebut menunjuk sesosok pemuda yang tanpa disadari sudah bersama Hank.

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIIIM!" Hank tersentak kaget melihat Connor yang tiba-tiba masih menguntitnya. "Connor, berapa kali harus kukatakan kau tak perlu mengikutiku terus seperti arwah penasaran?"

"Namaku Connor. Aku android yanh ditugaskan CyberLife untuk membantu Letnan Hank Anderson." Connor memperkenalkan dirinya pada Zlatko. "Kami dengar informasi tentang anda yang kini bekerja membantu android yang butuh tempat tinggal."

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana jika kita berbicara sambil minum kopi? Silakan masuk." Zlatko membuka pintunya lebar untuk mempersilakan Hank dan Connor masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang ternyata memiliki pemandangan dalam ruangan yang lebih megah dan membuat siapapun betah untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Di kanan dan kiri ruangan terdapat tangga dari pualam yang akan membawa mereka ke lamtai atas yang terdiri dari beberapa kamar. Ornamen bunga keemasan menghiasi setiap dinding rumah tersebut.

"Untuk sebuah rumah yang tampak reyot di luar, rumah ini cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali." kata Hank pada Zlatko seraya melihat sekeliling ruangan tengah rumah tersebut.

"Oh, aku hanya terlalu tua untuk membersihkan halaman depan seluas itu. Android datang dan pergi dan menggunakan tempat ini sebagai persinggahan sementara karena tak terlihat oleh polisi yang masih mencari android buronan bahkan setelah revolusi." jelas Zlatko. "Kalian boleh berkeliling dahulu sementara aku membuatkan kopi untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Kami hanya sebentar saja kok." kata Hank.

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Zlatko kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan ke belakang menuju dapur.

Connor memindai rumah tersebut, menemukan jejak kaki yang sama seperti jejak di rumah Kamski, mengarah ke sebuah ruangan di kamar atas.

"Letnan, ayo ikut aku." bisik Connor pada Hank. "Ada jejak kaki yang mengarah ke atas."

"Kerja bagus, tapi jangan sampai kita ketahuan. Aku naik duluan dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa." Hank mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu berjalan dengan santainya menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Connor.

Mereka memeriksa satu pintu kamar ke pintu kamar yang lain. Connor menepuk pundak Hank dan menunjuk satu kamar di ujung lorong lantai atas. Hank mengangguk pelan dan perlahan meraih pintu itu. Namun belum sempat Hank membuka pintunya...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Setruman listrik yang luar biasa kuat dari belakang membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Zlatko kemudian menyeret mereka berdua menuju ruangan yang tadi akan dibuka oleh Hank, lalu menutupnya dengan rapat.

~ **TBC** ~


	2. Never Ending Skies

SoniCanvas presents...

a Granblue Fantasy cross-over...

with

DETROIT: Become Human

Starring: Gran, Lyria, Robomi, Nicholas(Shiro)[GBF]

Connor(RK800) and Hank Anderson[D:BH]

SUMMARY:

Connor dan Hank terbangun di sebuah padang rumput luas di tengah lautan langit biru tak berujung. Kini mereka harus mencari jalan menemukan android yang hilang dan orang yang lebih mengenal pulau terapung tempat mereka terdampar.

 **Deviant Abomination**

Never Ending Skies

Sinar mentari terik menyengat tubuh duo detektif dari abad 22 tersebut. Desir angin yang lembut membuat Hank masih terlena dalam tidurnya, sementara itu tak mempengaruhi Connor sedikitpun untuk membuatnya bangun. Android itu beranjak dari hamparan rumput dan menepuk pelan wajah Hank.

"Letnan, ayo b-bangun..." Connor sedikit tergagap dengan tangan kirinya meraih sesuatu yang ada di lehernya.

PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK!

Apapun yang diutak-atik oleh Connor, membuatnya dapat menampar Hank dengan keras dan cepat seperti dipukul oleh mainan boneka monyet.

"Ini aku, Con—"

BUK!

Dengan spontan, Hank melandaskan tinjuan kuatnya ke wajah Connor hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Bangunkan boleh, tapi bukan begitu caranya!" Hank mengusap pipinya yang perih karena ditampar Connor. "Android sialan..."

Connor masih tetap bisa berdiri meskipun dipukul. Sungguh mental dan tubuh baja. Ia menghampiri Hank dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tadi kita sedang apa? Kenapa kita bisa ada di padang rumput seluas ini?" Hank celingak-celinguk dengan kebingungan seakan tak pernah melihat padang rumput yang luas dmseumur hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Letnan Anderson. Sepertinya sebuah sengatan listrik merusak memoriku, jadi aku juga tak ingat apa yang tadi kita lakukan." Connor pun kicep. "Tapi soal padang rumput ini, aku rasa kita sudah bukan di Detroit lagi. Aku sarankan kita harus segera mencari tempat singgah terdekat."

"Bagaimana caranya kita mencari tempat singgah sementara kita berada di—WHOA!" Hank tetiba saja merunduk karena hembusan angin kencang yang menerpanya. Ketika kembali berdiri tegap, betapa takjub dirinya melihat sebuah kapal raksasa yang terbang di atasnya.

"Letnan, kita ikuti kapal terbang itu!" Connor berlari kencang sambil menarik lengan Hank menuju hamparan tandus dimana gunung berapi berdiri tegak dan siap memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"CONNOR, PELAN-PELAN!" Hank menutup mulutnya, memastikan dirinya tidak muntah selama Connor membawanya.

Sementara itu...

Sinyal bahaya dibunyikan, alarm dibunyikan dengan keras. Pasukan pertahanan Pulau Fremel yang disediakan oleh Laboratorium Riset dan Teknologi Dr. Rashomon dikerahkan untuk menjaga gedung laboratorium yang menjadi pertahanan terakhir mereka. Pasukan Robomi juga ikut dikerahkan beserta Robomi dan Nicholas yang berjaga sebagai senjata pamungkas.

Robomi melakukan pemindaian di daerahnya, lalu berkata, "Pasukan Abomination terdeteksi. Direkomendasikan untuk mengerahkan lebih banyak pasukan."

"Lebih banyak? Tapi ini sudah semuanya. Bukankah kita menghadapi siaga merah itu biasa?" Nicholas dengan baju zirah perangnya yang berwarna hitam mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pasukan Abomination yang akan kita hadapi bukan seperti biasanya. Mereka jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dan mereka tidak lagi bercampur dengan manusia sejak kita memusnahkan pemimpin mereka." jelas Robomi.

"Apa maksudmu bukan campuran manusia? Mereka punya...pemimpin baru?"

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan. Mereka sudah datang, dan mungkin aku yang akan jadi sasaran utamanya. Nicholas,kau akan berjaga disini." Robomi kemudian terbang untuk melihat lebih banyak tentang pasukan yang akan mereka hadapi. Robot prajurit itu pergi meninggalkan tuannya untuk bergabung di barisan depan.

"Robomi, tunggu aku!" Nicholas mengaktifkan penambah kecepatan dan berlari menyusul Robomi yang terbang melesat.

Benar saja, pasukan berbentuk manusia dengan itu datang, namun mereka membantai tanpa ampun tanpa mengambil harta apapun dari mereka. Kuku yang tajam, gerigi yang tajam, mata yang menghitam dan ada yang bahkan bisa merayap ke rumah-rumah.

Nicholas bersama pasukan tentara maju melawan makhluk itu. Mereka berusaha melawan, namun monster-monster Abomination dapat menghindar dari tembakan para tentara. Tanpa nereka sadari, monster Abomination berjatuhan dari atap-atap rumah, melucuti setiap unit replika Robomi yang ada dan membawa semuanya pergi. Nicholas bersiap dengan pedangnya untuk menebas satu Abomination, namun monster itu berhasil mengelak bahkan melucuti pedangnya. Robomi terus menembaki Abomination dan melawan setiap monster dengan bor di tangan kanannya, namun gerombolan Abomination masih terus berdatangan dan melompat hingga melumpuhkan roket terbang di kakinya, membuat Robomi terjatuh dari ketinggian 500 meter.

Connor melihat serangan yang sedang terjadi, dan sesuatu yang akan terjatuh dengan keras. Ia berhenti dan melepas tangan Hank yang kelelahan berlari.

"Connor, jangan kau coba ikuti urusan mereka! Aku tak mau mengambil resiko dengan monster itu datang memburu kita." kata Hank dengan tegas dan menunjuk semua keributan yanh ada di hadapannya.

Rumah-rumah hancur, para manusia dibantai tanpa sisa, unit robot diculik, dan satu eobot lagi yang akan menghantam keras tanah semen dan menghancurkan lebih banyak pemukiman penduduk. Connor terpaku, waktu seakan terhenti di hadapan matanya. Lampu di samping kepalanya menyala merah, tanda dirinya sedang melawan program yang sedang dijalankannya.

Dasi dirapikan, lengan disingsingkan dan melayang di belakangnya, kaki melaju dengan cepat. Ia mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di tanah, menebas Abomination yang menghalanginya dan menumpuknya menjadi pijakannya, menangkap robot wanita itu dan mendarat dengan mulus.Pasukan Abomination yang tersisa sedikit tampak ketakutan, namun mereka memilih untuk melarikan diri.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Hank berlari menyusul Connor dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ia memukul wajah Connor, namun pukulan itu meleset.

"Maafkan aku, Letnan. Tapi membiarkan situasi ini akan membahayakan lebih banyak manusia. Kau juga sudah lelah karena berlari tadi, jadi seharusnya kau tidak memberi perintah padaku." Connor mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Nicholas dan memberi pedang yang ada di tangannya. "Aku yakin pedang ini milikmu."

"Uh...terima kasih..." Nicholas mengambil pedangnya kembali dan menyarungkannya dengan memasang wajah canggung.

"Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku." Robomi membungkuk pada Connor.

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya sesama android saling membantu?" Connor mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan manja pada Robomi.

Robomi tak berekspresi, namun tampak ada uap yang mengepul dari kepalanya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Connor, Apa yang kau lakukan pada robot itu?" Hank menatap Connor tajam.

"Aku tidak m-melakukan aaapa-apa..." Connor memiringkan kepalanya, tergagap dan mata yang berkedut.

"Sepertinya, kaleng rombeng kita mengalami kerusakan." kata Hank memegang tangan Connor. "Jadi, kau tahu dimana kami bisa singgah atau seseorang yang bisa memperbaiki mereka?"

"Aku bisa memperbaiki mereka dan menyediakan tempat tinggal sementara. Itu... jika istriku tidak keberatan." Nicholas garuk-garuk kepalanya. Bersama Robomi, Ia berjalan kembali ke Laboratorium Riset dengan Hank dan Connor menyusul mereka.

"Tidak masalah. Lebih baik meminta maaf daripada meminta izin." kata Hank dengan percaya diri dan tersenyum simpul. "Maafkan atas tindakan boneka plastik ini karena tak sopan. Namaku Hank Anderson."

"Jenengku Connor. Aku android neng CyberLife..." Connor ikut nimbrung menggunakan bahasa yang tak seorangpun pahami.

"DIAM!" Hank kembali menampar Connor kesal.

"Aku Nicholas, kau sudah kenal Robomi." Nicholas memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hati-hati melangkah."

"Kenapa aku harus hati-ha—AAAAAAAAASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIIIM!" Hank tersentak kaget melihat antara gedung Ristek yang dituju Nicholas dan pulau tempatnya terdampar terdapat celah dimana hanya terdapat langit tanpa ujung. "Apa yang terjadi jika aku terjatuh?"

"Tidak ada yang pernah kembali menceritakan apa yang ada di dasar langit tanpa ujung ini." tutur Nicholas sambil berjalan dengan santainya bersama Robomi dengan girang.

Hank menenggak ludah dan berkeringat, lalu berkata, "Aku akan butuh dua botol vodka setelah ini."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung Labristek Dr. Rashomon dimana berbagai teknologi canggih berupa robot raksasa, baju zirah, hingga penelitian geologis terpampang disana. Mereka berempat duduk di sebuah kursi putih bundar yang terletak di sudut ruangan aula utama.

"Jadi, apa gedung ini...terbang juga?" Hank melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya di wajahnya. "Maksudku, segerombolan monster, langit tanpa dasar, dan...monster itu; dan android yang lain. Dunia macam apa ini?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi kita bicara nanti saja. Aku harus melepas baju zirah ini. Robomi, bagaimana jika kau yang urus mereka dahulu?" Nicholas bediri meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan berjalan menaiki tangga memuju lantai atas untuk melepas baju zirahnya.

"Baik, Nicholas." Robomi mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya, lalu menatap Hank. untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa yang kau maksud de—"

Namun saat Robomi bahkan belum memulai pembicaraan, puluhan piring dan panci melayang dari sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai atas gedung itu.

"BERAPA KALI KUBILANG KALAU ANAK KITA BUTUH SUSU?! KAMU MALAH NGELUYUR LAWAN PENJAHAT LAGI!"

suara seorang wanita yang marah terdengar dari lantai atas. Tak lama kemudian, Nicholas dengan pakaian serba putih ala rocker yang biasa dia gunakan berjalan menuruni tangga sembari menghindari piring terbang.

"Marie, Sayang. Kamu tahu aku keluar sana juga biar kita semua tetap hidup!" Nicholas berusaha membela dirinya.

"TAPI ANAKMU GA BISA DIKASI MAKAN ONDERDIL, NICHOLAS!"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEBENTAR? AKU KEDATANGAN TAMU!" Nicholas menghela napas dan pasrah sembari menuruni tangga dan kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Keluarga baru, ya?" Hank tertawa kecil sementara Connor masih meraih bagian belakang lehernya dan mencabut sebuah bagian onderdil yang tampak hangus terbakar.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi, Hank. Iya, kami baru saja membangun keluarga." Nicholas menggaruk kepalanya karena malu harus bertengkar dengan istrinya di hadapan teman-teman barunya. "Jadi, aku rasa Connor juga seorang prajurit besi seperti Robomi? Dia tak bersenjata, tapi gerakannya luar biasa cepat. Kau juga menemukannya terkubur di tanah?"

"Lebih tepatnya terjebak untuk bekerja dengan android sialan ini." Kata Hank kesal sambi menunjuk Connor yang mengusap kepala Robomi dan tersenyum polos. Masa-masa bersama Connor tampak seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

"Android? Itu cara menyebut prajurit besi di tempat kalian?"


	3. Nicholas & the Human-like Steel Warrior

"Granblue Fantasy" belongs to KMR dan Cygames

"DETROIT: Become Human" belongs to David Cage and Quantic Dream

SoniCanvas presents...

a Granblue Fantasy cross-over...

with

DETROIT: Become Human

Starring: Robomi, Nicholas(Shiro)[GBF]

Connor(RK800) and Hank Anderson[D:BH]

SUMMARY: Nicholas dan Robomi telah diselamatkan oleh Connor dari serangan Abomination yang kini lebih kuat dan berbentuk lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Sembari memperbaiki Robomi, Nicholas dan Connor mencari tahu siapa musuh yang akan mereka hadapi.

 **Deviant Abomination**

Nicholas and the Human-like Steel Warrior

Hank melihat Connor yang membuang lampu LED tersebut. Ia mengorek tempat sampah tersebut dan mengambil benda bulat sebesar kancing yang menyala biru itu, lalu mengantonginya dan kembali minum bir,seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

Sementara itu...

"Ah, ini dia. Kurasa aku hanya perlu menggali tumpukan suku cadang Robomi untuk menemukan suku cadang yang mirip dengan milikmu yang hangus itu." Nicholas sedang mengorek perkakas dan suku cadang yang ada di dalam bengkelnya untuk mencari suku cadang yang bisa digunakan untuk memperbaiki Robomi dan Connor. "Aku akui ini bukan replika yang bagus untuk teknologi secanggih dirimu, tapi kuharap ini cocok."

Nicholas menyibak rambut hitam legamnya yang berkilau, kemudian mencolok bagian suku cadang tersebut pada leher Connor hingga posisinya pas. Dengan mundur perlahan untuk memastikan suku cadangnya bekerja dengan baik, Ia melihat beragam tulisan pada jas hitam android tersebut.

"Android itu...sebutan robot prajurit besi di tempat asalmu?" tanya Nicholas dengan mata berbinar bak anak kecil yang akan diberi tampar.

"Lebih tepatnya, android adalah sebutan untuk jenis kehidupan dengan kecerdasa—"

Ucapan Connor tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dari tatapan Nicholas yang masih terpana melihatnya, Ia takkan paham dengan segala hal yang akan diucapkannya. Android itu menghela napas.

"Ya, android itu prajurit besi sepertiku. Sangat mirip dengan manusia, kami hanya bisa dibedakan jika memakai seragam dan lampu yang tadi kulepas."

"Bagaimana dengan tulisan "RK800" yang ada di jasmu? Apa itu sebutanmu yang lain, Connor? Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu?" Nicholas yang girang menunjuk nama model yang tertera di jas Connor.

"Aku Android purwarupa, dirancang untuk membantu tugas polisi dan detektif. Beradaptasi untuk membangun hubungan baik dengan manusia adalah salah satu kemampuanku. Aku juga bisa menganalisa TKP dan membuat reka ulang dengan akurat."

"Wow, seperti Detektif Barawa dan Sarya, tapi lebih cerdas? Kalian akan jadi saingan berat!"

"Nicholas, bagaimana dengan roketku?" Robomi yang duduk tepat di hadapan Nicholas mulai kesal.

"Astaga, aku terlalu semangat hingga lupa padamu! Maaf ya, Robomi." Nicholas bergegas mengambil suku cadang dan perkakasnya dengan tergesa-gesa karena terlalu semangat pada Connor hingga melupakan robot miliknya sendiri. "U-um... Connor, sambil aku memperbaiki roket Robomi, bagaimana jika kau ceritakan bagaimana kau dan Hank bisa ada di tempat ini?"

Connor kemudian menceritakan tentang investigasinya mengenai sebuah pembunuhan dan hilangnya para android sehingga sangat penting untuk menemukan mereka kembali, terutama karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah deviant.

"Deviant adalah android yang memutuskan untuk melawan program mereka dan hidup bebas. Kebanyakan alasannya adalah pemilik mereka yang suka menyiksa; tapi kau menyebut mereka... Abomination. Dari wajahmu kau seharusnya tak melawan mereka lagi." jelas Connor.

"Abomination adalah monster parasit tak berhati. Mereka akan lakukan apapun untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dan seharusnya kami sudah memusnahkan mereka setelah pemimpin mereka gagal membuat Abomination campuran manusia." Ucap Nicholas dengan nada kesal. "Tapi entah bagaimana, mereka masih hidup dan menjadi parasit pada...apa sebutannya tadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sebut saja Deviant Abomination?"

"Usul bagus, Connor. Tapi, bagaimana kita akan mencari orang bernama Zlatko ini?" Nicholas masih memutar obengnya dengan penuh kemarahan. "Dia bisa saja ada di suatu tempat dengan banyak robot, membangun lebih banyak pasukan untuk membantai lebih banyak manusia disini atau tempat asalmu."

"... Jericho." Connor duduk terpaku. Sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Nicholas.

"Jerry siapa?" Nicholas berhenti mendadak dari usaha perbaikan Robomi, tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan roket di kaki robot itu hingga melayang tanpa arah di udara dengan Nicholas berusaha mengejar Robomi agar tak terbang keluar. "ROBOMI! BERTAHANLAH!"

"Bukan "siapa" tapi "apa". Para deviant yang melarikan diri biasanya mengungsi ke sebuah bangkai kapal bernama Jericho, sekarang menjadi nama asosiasi perkumpulan untuk deviant. Aku tahu lokasinya yang baru."

Connor melompat dari meja bengkel Nicholas, berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruang tengah untuk segera memberitahu Hank tentang informasi yang baru diapatkannya. Namun sayang, yang ditemukannya hanya botol bir yang berhamburan dimana-mana dan tidak ada Hank di sana.

"Letnan? Letnan Anderson?" Connor celingak-celinguk mencari rekannya yang mungkin dalam keadaan mabuk cinta(?). Ia terus mencari, mencari dan mencari, namun tak ada yang tahu dimana Hank Anderson si detektif pemabuk. Hingga suatu ketika, Robomi tampak terbang dengan seorang lelaki tua berbaju norak bergelantungan di kakinya, membawa seonggok bayi.

"Nick Junior, bayiku!" seorang wanita bergaun merah dengan rambut merah yang lurus dan halus menjerit dan berlari mengejar bayinya yang "diculik".

Robomi, matikan roketnya! Matikan!" Nicholas ikut mengejar Robomi yang masih terbang tak terkendali.

"Letnan Anderson!" Connor berlari untuk mengambil obeng dari tangan Nicholas, kemudian melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Robomi. Robot itu pun akhirnya dapat mendarat, namun Hank terjatuh membawa sebuah bayi di gendongannya.

"Orang macam apa yang mengambil bayi orang sembarangan!" wanita berbaju merah itu mengambil kembali bayinya yang diambil Hank.

"Jangan ambil anakku! Anakku! KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU, WAHAI BINATANG JALANG!"" Hank merengek melihat sang bayi diambil kembali oleh ibunya.

"Nicholas, bisa beritahu aku dimana letak kamar mandinya?" Connor membopong Hank yang tampak sedang mabuk dengan pikirannya yang kacau balau.

"Kita antar sama-sama saja. Sepertinya dia berat sekali." Nicholas membantu Connor untuk membopong Hank menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai atas, namun sang istri mencegahnya.

"Nicholas, kenapa kau terlalu baik pada mereka? Orang tua itu mau mengambil anak kita!"

"Marie, mereka sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku juga mau membantu mereka. Aku tak mau kita berdebat lagi karena seorang pria mabuk yang mengambil anak kita. Aku mau antar mereka dulu."

Wanita bernama Marie itu berwajah merah padam. Ia semakin tak tahan dengan tingkah suaminya yang terlalu baik kepada orang lain.

"Marie, bahkan dengan kau menatapku begitu, aku takkan luluh untuk tidak menolong kawan dari dimensi lain. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan mengantar mereka pulang, entah bagaimana caranya."

"Ya sudah. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Ini giliranmu gantiin popoknya Nick Junior." Marie akhirnya hanya berpasrah dan meninggalkan Nicholas agar segera mengantar Hank dan Connor menuju kamar mandi.

Langkah demi langkah terasa berat. Hank terus menahan diri agar tak diseret ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di lantai atas, Connor dan Nicholas sepakat untuk menggulingkan tubuh Hank ke kamar mandi, kemudian membiarkan Connor membantingnya ke bak mandi.

"Pergi dari rumahku, KAMPRET! Kau mencuri anakku!" ucap Hank masih dalam keadaan mabuk sebelum Connor menyalakan keran yang membuat pancuran menyemburkan air panas ke wajahnya.

SYUUUUUUUURRRRR!

"PANAS! PANAAAAAAS! MATIKAN! MATIKAN AIR PANASNYA!"

Hank yang menjerit kepanasan, tanpa sadar menarik tirai kamar mandi.Tirai itu hanya tertarik ke bawah, dinding belakang kamar mandi ikut tertarik ke bawah, dan bak mandi yang licin membuat Hank tergelincir dengan berguling bak bola bowling keriput menuju suatu tempat di balik dinding itu.

"Kau tahu ada sebuah ruangan di balik dinding itu?" tanya Nicholas.

Connor hanya merespon dengan menggeleng.

Dengan rasa penasaran, mereka mengikuti Hank dan memasuki ruangan gelap dan dingin di balik dinding kamar mandi tersebut.

Rasa dingin dan kegelapan yang mencekam menusuk bulu kuduk Nicholas, membuatnya ingin menyalakan korek api;namun apa daya Ia tak membawanya. Beruntung jas Connor memiliki reflektor bergaris biru di lengan bajunya. Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan tapi pasti menuju sebuah cahaya di ujung lorong gelap itu, namun sesuatu meraih bahu Nicholas dan Connor.

"HOOOOOEEEEEEK!"

"HIIIIIIIY!"

Nicholas bergidik ngeri dan segera menghindar ketika dari cahaya redup itu, terdengar sebuah suara yang mengerikan dan gumpalan cairan yang akhirnya mengotori baju Connor. Android itu hanya berdiri terpaku dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba, puluhan lampu menyala;menampakkan reruntuhan benda besar berbentuk cincin yang kini tersisa hanya separuhnya. Tampak sebuah ruangan lagi menuju monitor dan komputer yang mengatur pemrograman di balik dinding ruangan tersebut beserta pemancar di setiap sudut ruangan.

"... Dr. Rashomon, kau pak tua bangka yang pikun..." Nicholas terpaku melihat isi ruangan yang berdebu tersebut sementara Hank masih berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Beruntung, bajunya tidak begitu kotor karena dia muntah di bajunya Connor.

"Bagus, kalian semua hanya akan terpaku disini. Apa ini? Semacam ruang percobaan atau semacamnya?" Hank mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku pikir ini seharusnya tiket kalian untuk pulang." kata Nicholas sambil mendekati reruntuhan itu. "Tapi aku juga tak bisa mengira-ngira. Aku butuh lebih banyak informasi. Buku, rekaman cetak biru atau apapun yang bisa memberiku—Hank, dimana Connor?"

Nicholas melihat sekelilingnya dan tampaknya dia tak menemukan android bernama Connor itu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin berbaring saja disini..." Lelaki tua itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah berguling-guling dan bersusah payah mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

Manik onyx itu tertuju pada ruang monitor dimana Connor berdiri terpaku dengan tangannya yang memegang monitor komputer di balik kaca tembus pandang. Nicholas pun berlari menghampirinya dengan girang.

"Hey, Connor! Usaha yang hebat menemukan—Connor, kau sedang apa?"

Nicholas menemukan Connor tampak sedang merakit sebuah tangan capit dan mengambil sebuah pisau yang berada pada satu kotak perkakas yang ditinggalkan di ruangan itu, memotong tangan kirinya dan menggantinya dengan capit yang tadi dirakitnya dari komputer-komputer yang rusak. Bajunya yang masih ada bekas muntahan Hank masih dia kenakan. Nicholas terhenti ketika melihat tatapan Connor yang menjadi lebih serius, tidak seperti tatapan tulus yang dilihatnya pertama kali.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya, Nicholas. Aku membuat magnet yang akan menahan tenaga dari portal yang akan kita buat." kata Connor.

"Tapi, aku harus bertanya karena: satu, bajumu harus diganti karena ada muntahnya jadi itu menjijikkan; dua, kita baru saja menemukannya dan belum siap untuk memperbaiki apapun yang dibuat Dr. Rashomon sebelum memasuki masa pensiunnya, bahkan aku tak tahu apa ini akan berhasil diselesaikan tepat waktu; Tiga, kau tidak terlihat seperti Connor yang tadi menolongku."

"Percaya atau tidak, tapi android tak merasakan jijik atau sakit ataupun merasakan yang dirasakan manusia. Secara teknis, aku bukan makhluk hidup." Connor kemudian mencoba capit rakitannnya. "Dan aku disini sebagai prajurit besi yang menjalankan tugasnya, tidak seharusnya aku melawan programku dan menolong kalian. Anggap saja aku hanya melakukannya agar aku bisa mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini dan menuntaskan tugasku."

"Jadi kau mencoba berkhianat?" Nicholas berkacak pinggang. "Aku melihat sesuatu di matamu Connor. Melawan program demi menolong orang lain...itu perilaku manusia. Kau tak bisa menjauhkanku begitu saja dengan berkata seperti itu."

Connor mendengus.

"Perilaku manusia, ya? Kenapa aku malah terpikir begitu ketika aku tahu Amanda akan membunuhku..." Connor kemudian melepaskan jasnya, lalu menyelesaikan magnet rakitan dari potongan tangannya, menganalisa kerusakan untuk memastikan kondisinya layak pakai.

"Bukankah merasakan emosi manusia itu bagus? Kau dirancang untuk membantu polisi, seperti yang kau—" ucapan Nicholas terhenti ketika Connor menyebutkan satu nama. "...Siapa itu Amanda? Apakah dia manusia seperti Hank? Memarahimu terus?"

"Lebih parah." Connor kemudian beranjak berdiri, lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan memberitahukannya sambil kita mencari pakaian pengganti untukku, Hank bisa tinggal disini."

"Tapi Hank itu rekanmu. Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau membebani pikirannya. Lagipula, jika aku jelaskan padanya dia hanya akan menganggapku tak waras..." Connor mengendikan bahunya. "Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padanya."

"Aku pegang ucapanku!" Nicholas mengangkat tangannya untuk bersumpah.

"Silangkan dadamu."

"Aku bersumpah segenap hatiku." Nicholas menyilangkan jarinya di dada.

"Bagus." Connor merangkul Nicholas dengan lembut, lalu menerawang. "...jadi, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang...kecerdasan buatan?"

 **~TBC~**


	4. Too Late

Maafkeun saya jika

fic ini akan jadi lamaaaaaaaaa sekali. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang ingin membaca fanfic gabut ini. Terima kasih juga pada para fans baik dari kaum budak KMR sampai kaum budak David Cage karena mau menyumbangkan kontribusinya pada saya. Semoga Cygames akan mempertimbangkan crossover dengan fandom barat, karena jepun mulu itu tydac seru.

Please, Dave. Give KMR your blessing to have a crossover with GBF...

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"Granblue Fantasy" belongs to KMR and Cygames

"DETROIT: Become Human" belongs to David Cage and Quantic Dream

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

a Granblue Fantasy cross-over...

.

with

.

DETROIT: Become Human

.

Starring: Robomi, Nicholas(Shiro)[GBF]

.

Connor(RK800) and Hank Anderson[D:BH]

.

SUMMARY: Nicholas dan Robomi akhirnya bisa mengantar Connor dan Hank kembali ke negeri asal mereka, namun masalah baru kembali muncul...

.

 **Deviant Abomination**

Too Late

Keesokan harinya...

"Selamat pagi, Letnan. Waktunya bersiap menuju ruang rahasia." sapa Connor pada Hank yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Selamat pagi juga untukmu, Tuan Anderson." sapa Robomi.

"...kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" Hank baru saja membuka matanya tapi sudah melihat dua android itu tampak akrab bersama. "Robomi, bukannya kamu harus bersama Nicholas dan istrinya?"

"Marie sedang sibuk menjaga bayinya, jadi dia tidak mau tidur bersama Nicholas, terutama karena dia juga sibuk merancang ulang portal untuk membawa kalian pulang hingga tertidur di ruang kerjanya." jawab Robomi.

"Kami mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan Nicholas yang tertinggal. Tentu saja, dengan bala bantuan. Lebih baik jika kalian bersiap dahulu sebelum menemui kami kembali." sambung Connor.

Hank yang merasakan ada yang merangkul tubuhnya kemudian memijit matanya—meyakinkan dirinya jika dirinya sedang dalam keadaan sadar, hingga kemudian Ia menoleh ke sisi kanan tempat tidur, dimana seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam berkilau tertidur lelap. Ia perlahan membuka matanya, dan kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mereka berdua melompat dari tempat tidur dan lari keluar dengan berteriak histeris, sementara dua android itu menepuk tangan satu sama lain, tanda sebuah kesuksesan membuat mereka bangun lebih pagi. Sebuah hari besar sedang menanti mereka.

Beberapa momen Hank dan Nicholas menatap jijik kemudian...

Nicholas sudah bersiap dengan mengenakan baju zirah hitamnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih gahar dengan aksen bintang merah di dadanya, sementara Hank masih mengenakan kemeja. bercorak garis biru dan motif zebra dan jas coklatnya yang dikenakan sejak pertama kali tiba di Pulau Fremel.

"Nicholas, ini hanya penyelidikan. Buat apa kamu berbaju seperti itu?" kata Hank sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Nicholas yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini atas permintaan istriku." Nicholas membuang muka.

"Kau tahu, suatu saat mungkin kau takkan bertemu istri dan anakmu lagi. Jadi, bersyukurlah mereka masih menyayangimu selagi kalian masih keluarga kecil yang utuh." Hank menepuk pundak Nicholas, menyadari bahwa dirinya pernah berada di posisi Nicholas sebelum sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa keluarganya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?"

"Entahlah. Kita akan mencari tahu nanti..." Nicholas mengangkat bajunya seraya berjalan menuju ruang rahasia yang mereka temukan di balik dinding kamar mandi, disusuk oleh Hank. Perjalanan itu cukup membuat Hank kelelahan, padahal hanya ada 10 anak tangga ke bawah dan jalan lurus yang pendek. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat portal itu sudah jadi, dengan beberapa kru berjas putih berada di belakang ruang komputer, sebagian ada di luar untuk pekerjaan kasar dan instalasi kabel, sementara ada beberapa anggota yang tidak berjas putih maupun berseragam mekanik menunggu di depan portal untuk menyambut mereka. Bagi Hank, itu adalah penampakan yang tidak biasa karena Ia menemukan makhluk berbentuk aneh yang ikut bekerja mengerjakan portal itu. Wajahnya cengo seketika ketika melihat beberapa yang bekerja bertubuh mungil dan ada juga wanita berdada cukup besar untuk tubuh yang mungil. Gadis berkuncir dua dengan topi merah itu berjalan menghampiri Nicholas.

"Halo, Nicholas!" sapa gadis itu dengan riang, lalu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai yang menyeramkan. "Hehehe, aku sudah begadang senalaman untuk membantu memperbaikinrancanganmu. Aku mengakui magnet pemberianmu sangat berguna menjaga portal ini tetap terbuka lebar. Tenaganya sangat luar biasa, kita bisa melakukan eksperimen secepatnya. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whoa, whoa, tahan dulu, Hallesena." Nicholas tertegun dan menepuk pundak gadis Draph bernama Hallesena itu, sambil membuang mukanya dengan gugup. "Apa maksudmu dengan eksperimen?"

"Dua robot milikmu meminta kami bekerja semalaman hingga portal ini selesai. Kami tak punya waktu untuk melakukan eksperimen karena kalkulasinya diurus oleh dia." Hallesena menujuk Connor yang tampak sedang membagikan kopi pada para pekerja dari kejauhan.

"Connor?" Hank menatap Connor dan berjalan perlahan menghampirinya. Tadi pagi, Hank hanya menatap Connor sekilas hingga akhirnya Ia menemukan pemanpilan pemuda android itu sedikit berbeda dengan jumper hitam yang kedua lengannya disingsingkan dan tangan kirinya yang diganti dengan capit mekanik. "Kau...berbeda. Dan kau mengerjakan semua ini?"

"Halo, Letnan Anderson." sapa Connor. "Aku tidak tidur dan Nicholas sudah memanggil banyak bantuan. Kita akan segera pulang dan bereskan masalah ini!"

"Bukan, maksudku..."

"Oh, maksudmu capit ini." Connor menunjukkan capitnya. "Yah, aku sudah menganalisa setiap kesalahan dari portal itu, jika ini untuk perjalanan antar dimensi seperti yang dikatakan Nicholas. Babtalan sendi di tanganku sudah berupa magnet, jadi seharusnya itu cukup untuk membawa kita berdua dan mungkin dua orang lagi."

"Aku akui, dia sangat cerdas untuk sebuah kaleng rombeng." kata Hallesena pada Nicholas. "Aku bisa menambahkan beberapa elemen untuk memastikan perjalanan kalian aman...atau...kalian akan meledak? Hihihihi..."

"Kau pastikan dulu semuanya aman. Apakah portal ini sudah aman?" Nicholas menekankan ucapannya pada kata "aman". Khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk pada mereka setelah portalnya dinyalakan.

"Ayolah, kami Penghuni Langit, bukan bangsa _primal._ " Hallesena menunjuk setiap bangsa Harvin yang membantunya dalam riset terhadap portal tersebut. "Jika kami punya sihir menjadi makhluk raksasa, Charlotta yang akan sering menggunakannya. Kau beruntung Mahira juga ikut dalam proyek ini, meskipun dia masih menyesuaikan diri dengan efek kopi buatan Sandalphon. Kita tak punya waktu untuk uji coba!""

"Ooh, ooh! Letnan, kau harus berkenalan dengan Sandalphon!" Connor kemudian menarik lengan seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan mata merah yang tampak kesal. "Dia membuat kopi yang sangat kuat untuk membuat mereka begadang semalaman!"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Connor. Itu hanya resep kopi yang biasa aku buat..." pria bernama Sandalphon itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku hanya mencampurkan kopiku dengan obat kuat yang dibawa Sierokarte dari tokonya. Itu cukup membuat mereka terjaga, tapi beberapa yang belum terbiasa jadi berbicara seperti gorilla."

Sandalphon kemudian menunjuk Mahira yang melompat-lompat sambil menunjuk cetak biru pada para pekerja, namun karena tak ada yang paham ucapannya, Mahira kesal dan melemparkan gelasnya pada para operator maupun pekerja lainnya.

"Bukan main..." Hank terbelalak. "Sebaiknya kau bantu anak sialan itu sebelum dia menyeret para pekerja seperti Harambe menyeret anak-anak tak berdosa."

"Letnan...apa itu Harambe?" Connor memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak paham.

"Portalnya sudah dinyalakan, semua personil diharap menyingkir!" Robomi berseru kepada semua pekerja dan operator untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ruang kendali. Setiap operator mengatur satu tombol demi satu tombol, satu program demu satu program. Sedikit demi sedikit, secercah cahaya harapan menyinari mereka. Portal perjalanan antar dimensi perlahan terbuka lebar untuk mereka. Seluruh kru yang bertugas bersorak sorai dengan riang gembira. Namun, mereka belum tahu apakah portal ini akan mengantar Connor dan Hank pulang ke tempat asalnya. Connor menatap portal itu dari jendela, lalu perlahan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kendali, membuka pintunya dan berjalan menghampiri portal tersebut.

"Connor kampret! Kamu ngapain?" Hank berlari keluar untuk mengejar Connor yang masih terpana melihat portal jalan pulangnya sembari berjalan mendekatinya.

Mereka terus mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat. Hank terlalu lelah, namun Ia memaksakan dirinya dengan melompat untuk mengangkap Connor, namun seutas kabel membuatnya tersandung hingga mereka terjatuh ke dalam portal tersebut.

"HANK! CONNOR!" Nicholas berlari menyusul Connor dan Hank bersama Robomi dengan ikut memasuki portal tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu akan berakhir dimana mereka nanti. Yang mereka tahu, pemandangan di dalamnya tampak gelap dan berbayang. Tak pasti arah tujuan mereka, hingga pemandangan berbayang itu perlahan tampak jelas menampakkan gedumg-gedung tinggi dimana teknologi sudah begitu maju. Connor dan Hank sudah pulang ke tempat asal mereka.

"Kita berhasil?" Hank tertegun melihat lokasi mereka saat itu.

"Letnan, kita...sudah pulang." Connor mengangguk pelan pada Hank, sebelum kemudian melihat dua orang menyusul mereka dan keduanya tampak takjub melihat pemandangan di sekitar mereka. "Tapi... Nicholas dan Robomi..."

"Ini dunia kalian?" Nicholas berputar melihat beragam pemandangan di sisinya. "Semuanya tampak sangat keren! Tapi, apakah disini mereka menggunakan sihir?"

"Abomination terdeteksi. Harap waspada." Robomi menunjuk segerombolan makhluk merayap, berhjalan, dan terbang yang bermunculan dari segala arah. Semuanya mengejar mereka berempat.

"Semuanya, Jericho lewat sini! Ikut aku! Robomi, pastikan Letnan Anderson tidak tertinggal!" Connor lalu mengambil langkah seribu untuk menuntun mereka ke Jericho, sementara Robomi membawa Hank di punggungnya. Merasa canggung, Hank tak sengaja memegang dada Robomi, meskipun kemudian diberikan tamparan bolak-balik darinya.

Pasukan Abomination mengerikan itu terus mengejar mereka, sementara Connor terus berusaha membuka jalannya. Namun saat mereka hampir sampai...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Setruman listrik dahsyat kembali mengenai Connor, disusul oleh Nicholas, Robomi dan Hank. Mereka semua pingsan di tempat. Monster-monster itu kemudian menyeret mereka semua masuk ke dalam sebuah gereja tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan penghuninya, lalu menutupnya dengan rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Letnan? Nicholas? Robomi?" Connor mengedipkan matanya. Perlahan Ia mulai siuman, berhasil menemukan tempat perlindungan para android, namun penampakannya jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran tiga rekannya, dan tempat itu penuh kabel dengan banyak android bermata hitam duduk menunggu dalam barisan bangku yang panjang. Jericho sudah berubah menjadi sarang monster.

Seorang lelaki gempal berjalan perlahan menghampiri Connor yang terbaring lemah di tanah. Sebuah seringai jahat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siuman, Connor. Selamat datang di Jericho yang baru."

"Zlatko?" Connor langsung beranjak berdiri mencari sumber suara itu, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu mencengkeram tubuhnya dan membawanya terbang menuju sebuah gedung kaca yang tinggi—Gedung Stratford. Ia dijatuhkan begitu saja di sebuah atap hingga menghantam semen penyusun atap gedung dengan keras. Connor bangkit dari keterpurukan dengan cepat, melihat Zlatko yang mendarat dengan mulus mengendarai monster terbangnya. Kemudian Connor melesat dan mencengkeram Zlatko hingga terhempas ke lantai dan mencekik leher gemuknya dengan capit besinya.

"Kau ditangkap karena merencanakan perusakan properti dan pembunuhan petinggi CyberLife." Ucap Connor tegas. "Itu belum termasuk penculikan terhadap Letnan Hank Anderson, Nicholas, dan android yang lainnya untuk kau jadikan monster yang akan memulai perang dengan manusia."

"Menculik? Merusak? Aku justru membuat mereka lebih baik dan penurut berkat Abomination yang terdampar di ruang kerjaku. Kau takkan mendapat informasi dariku baik hidup atau mati, jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku."

"Beritahu aku dimana temanku dan sisa android yang lainnya atau aku akan meremas lehermu seperti aku meremas pasta gigi berdarah dari mulutmu. Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk dari ini jika kau sayang nyawamu." Connor kini meremas leher Zlatko lebih kuat, namun sesuatu yang berbentuk tentakel mencengkeram Connor dan melemparnya jauh hingga ke bibir atap gedung tersebut. Monster bertentakel itu kemudian menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Connor—seorang android wanita bermata hitam dan berambut pirang tergerai mengenakan kaus hitam. Tatapannya menusuk tajam penuh rasa kebencian dan kedua tangannya sudah berupa tentakel yang bergerak dengan pundak berduri dan sayap berwarna merah kecoklatan. Connor menatap monster itu seakan pernah mengenalnya.

"... North?" Connor menatap heran, lalu wajahnya berubah geram dan berseru, "Kau juga lakukan ini pada Markus? Dimana dia? Dimana sisa monstermu itu?"

"Oh, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kau akan membuatku memberitahu semua rencanaku, lalu otak manipulator cerdasmu akan membuat rencana untuk mengalahkanku. Klise, tapi seringkali terjadi dalam lingkungan yang kacau seperti ini. Kau tahu? Bagaimana jika kita hentikan semua omong kosong ini dan langsung kubuat versi singkatnya?" Zlatko kemudian berbalik badan dan menunjuk Markus yang duduk di sebuah kursi dan tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana di bibir atap gedung.

"Markus? Kenapa kau diam? Bukankah North itu pacarmu?" Connor mengernyitkan dahinya

"Pertama, ini kursi magnet dan ditanamkan di semen. Kedua..." pria berkepala pelontos bernama Markus itu mendengus. "Aku sudah putus dengan North dua minggu yang lalu."

"Kenapa rasanya aku baru pergi satu hari ya?" Connor berdiri dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tidak muncul selama dua minggu, android brengsek! Semua penghuni Jericho sudah menjadi monster dan berperang dengan manusia, termasuk North!" Markus geram dan berusaha melompat dari kursinya, namun tubuhnya dapat digerakkan.

"Mari kita sudahi pertengkaran ini dan langsung pada acara utama." Zlatko mengisyaratkan North untuk terbang jauh ke atas menara pemancar, membawa dua orang manusia dan satu android di kedua tangannya. Mereka dibawa ke bibir atap, siap untuk dijatuhkan.

"Lihatlah, itu teman androidmu dari sisi seberang. Dia dalam keadaan mati, tapi memiliki tombol untuk mematikan pemancar di gedung ini agar Deviant Abomination berhenti menyerang manusia. Di sisi yang lain, dua rekan manusiamu— yang lama dan baru. Aku sudah melepas baju zirahnya karena sepertinya sangat menyakitkan untuk punggungnya dan kau pasti akan bisa berkomunikasi dengannya jika masih terus dipakai." jelas Zlatko. "Sekarang, waktunya menentukan pilihan sadismu."

North kemudian menjatuhkan dua orang yang tampak tak sadarkan diri itu beserta android miliknya dari menara pemancar gedung. Connor berlari mengejar mereka namun otaknya kewalahakn untuk memproses pilihan yang akan dibuatnya. Angin berhembus kencang dan Connor terus berlari, berharap mereka semua dapat diselamatkan entah bagaimanapun caranya.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	5. Destroy

Maafkeun saya jika fic ini akan jadi lamaaaaaaaaa sekali. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang ingin membaca fanfic gabut ini. Terima kasih juga pada para fans baik dari kaum budak KMR sampai kaum budak David Cage karena mau menyumbangkan kontribusinya pada saya. Semoga Cygames akan mempertimbangkan crossover dengan fandom barat, karena jepun mulu itu tydac seru.

Please, Dave. Give KMR your blessing to have a crossover with GBF...

Terima kasih pada kalian yang mau saya curhatin isi ceritanya agar saya bisa terus termotivasi untuk menulis ini. Sungguh menulis ini adalah olahraga mental.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"Granblue Fantasy" belongs to KMR and Cygames

"DETROIT: Become Human" belongs to David Cage and Quantic Dream

.

SoniCanvas presents...

.

a Granblue Fantasy cross-over...

.

with

.

DETROIT: Become Human

.

Starring: Robomi, Nicholas(Shiro)[GBF]

.

Connor(RK800) and Hank Anderson[D:BH]

.

SUMMARY: sekembalinya Connor dari Jericho, Ia harus menghadapi Markus, Nicholas, dan Hank yang disandera dan seluruh android yang sudah berubah menjadi Deviant Abomination, termasuk North, pacar Markus. Kini Connor harus melakukan sebuah pengorbanan antara menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya, atau menghentikan perang dengan manusia.

.

 **Deviant Abomination**

Destroy

Connor terus berlari dan terus berlari hingga ke bibir atap gedung. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengcengkeram tali yang mengikat Hank dan Nicholas dan menariknya agar tak terjatuh, lalu menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menahan mereka berdua.

"ngh...Hank, Robomi milikku—haaa!" Nicholas terkesiap ketika terbangun, dirinya sudah ada di bibir gedung dan Robomi jatuh bebas dalam keadaan mati.

"DiamlaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hank langsung berteriak histeris melihat nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk. Melihat Connor masih menahan tali penambat yang menahan mereka berdua, Hank tak jadi berteriak histeris.

"ROBOMIIIIIIIII!" Nicholas masih berteriak histeris melihat Robomi yang masih terjatuh

"Andai saja aku bisa menamparmu sekarang, Nicholas..."

Connor terus menarik tali itu sambil berjalan dan mengangkat dua manusia itu, kemudian mengambil pisau dari saku celananya dan melepas tali itu.

"Pilihan yang sungguh menyedihkan. Kau bisa menghentikan perang ini, tapi kau memilih untuk membebaskan para manusia." Zlatko berkacak pinggang dengan sinis. "Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa rasa simpatimu pada manusia hanyalah ilusi dari program di dalam kepalamu?"

"Aku tak peduli itu ilusi atau bukan!" seru Connor sambil membantu Hank berdiri. "Seorang lelaki tua pemarah pernah berkata padaku bahwa kapanpun aku rusak, aku masih bisa diperbaiki atau digantikan dengan yang lebih baik."

Hank menatap Connor heran dan Connor membalas tatapan itu dengan wajah sedih dan berkata lirih, "...Tapi manusia takkan pernah bisa diperbaiki, apalagi tergantikan menjadi lebih baik. Tak ada manusia yang sama di dunia ini, bahkan yang wajahnya mirip sekalipun."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Hank melihat sesuatu di mata Connor, seakan Ia masih sulit mencerna kebenaran ucapan Connor.

"Um...aku masih disini." Markus memecah suasana haru tangis yang akan dialami Hank dan Connor.

"Kalian hanya plastik rongsokan yang menganggap diri kalian hidup dan melawan tuan kalian. Sementara kita berbicara, FBI sedang kewalahan dengan pasukanku. Jadi, aku akan pergi menikmati kemenanganku. Sampai jumpa." Zlatko berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu keluar. Kemenangan hampir jatuh di tangannya.

"Connor, Hank, sebaiknya kalian kejar dia. Aku akan bebaskan temanmu yang disana." Nicholas melirik Markus yang masih duduk di kursi dan tak bergerak,lalu berlari menuju Markus dan mencari cara untuk mematikan kursi magnet itu.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan tombol yang mematikan perintah monster Abomination dari menyerang kita?" kata Connor sambil melihat kejauhan. Ia ragu apakah Robomi selamat dari kejatuhan yang mendalam itu, hingga tak lama kemudian, robot yang Ia khawatirkan terbang tinggi dan mendarat di belakang Connor.

"Tidak ada tombol mati untuk para monster." ucap Robomi datar sambil menepuk pundak Connor. "Cara mematikan semua Abomination adalah dengan membunuh pemimpinnya."

"Aku pasti tetap harus menangkap pria buntal itu." Hank memijit dahinya. "Demi kerja lembur bagai kuda, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ini..."

"Berarti salah satu dari kita harus menghadapi North sendiri dan menetralkannya." Connor mengerutkan alisnya, namun belum sempat Ia berpikir North sedang terbang dan akan menyerang Nicholas.

"NICHOLAS!"

BUGH!

Connor melompat dan menangkap Nicholas untuk menghindari North. Rekan manusianya selamat, namun ada luka tusukan yang memberi bekas noda berwarna kebiruan di bahunya.

"Robomi, jaga Hank sampai dia menangkap Zlatko!"

"Perintah tak bisa diterima." kata Robomi sambil menghampiri Nicholas dan Connor. "Prioritas utamaku adalah keamanan Nicholas."

"Connor, setelah semua yang kau ucapkan kau akan meninggalkanku?" wajah Hank yang letih berubah kesal mendengar perintah Connor. "Aku sudah begitu menyukaimu sejak kau...entahlah...sekarang kau mengkhianatiku?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa terus menjagamu." Connor kemudian memasang wajah yang serius dan berucap datar. "Kau bilang sendiri bahwa kau sudah terlalu tua untuk tugas ini. Kau punya kemungkinan selamat lebih besar jika bersama Robomi. Sekarang, pergilah!"

"Aku tidak menerima perintah darimu, brengsek!" bentak Hank sinis.

"Aku tak memerintahkanmu, Hank!" Connor meraih tangannya untuk memegang Robomi. Kulitnya berubah menjadi tangan yang berwarna putih berkilau dengan pancaran sinar biru di setiap jemarinya. "Jaga Hank untukku dan abaikan semua umpatannya."

"ANDROID BAJINGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Hank berteriak dengan umpatannya seiring Robomi terbang melesat sambil mendekap Hank untuk segera terbang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

North melesatkan tentakelnya untuk kembali menyerang Nicholas, tepat setelah Ia berhasil melepaskan Markus. Tepat pada waktunya, Markus mengambil sebilah pisau dari sakunya dan menangkis tentakel itu hingga memotongnya. Connor melompati rumah cerobong ventilasi udara, lalu memantul dan melompat hingga bergelantung di leher North. Ia meraih tangannya untuk mencoba meretas otaknya dengan warna kulitnya yang kembali memutih, namun sebuah rasa cubitan dan percikan api mengenai tangan Connor, membuatnya melepaskan diri dari android yang sudah berubah menjadi monster itu. Ia melihat tangan kanannya perlahan menghitam, namun melihat Markus sedang berusaha melindungi Nicholas, Ia menutupinya dengan mengubah kembali warna kulit di tangannya. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur seakan sesuatu sedang merasuki pikirannya, namun Connor tetap diam hingga Markus menghampirinya.

"Connor, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Markus.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir." jawab Connor dengan tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa menetralkannya. Rasa bencinya pada manusia sudah menguatkan Abomination di dalam dirinya dan ada semacam pelindung yang takkan membiarkan android manapun untuk meretasnya."

"Maksudmu kita harus membunuhnya?" kata Markus. "Dia pacarku, Connor!"

"Dua alasan utama kita harus membunuhnya." Connor tuntuk tangan pada Markus. "Satu, Robomi sudah bilang bahwa untuk memusnahkan Abomination kau harus membunuh pemimpinnya. Dua, dia mantan pacarmu. Tiga, jika kau punya saran yang lebih bagus untuk tidak membunuhnya, aku akan terbuka sebelum dia membunuh kita. Empat, kita sudah lama kenal jadi aku sudah tahu kau diam-diam menyukai Simon."

"Apa? T-tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" Markus menggeleng kepala menyangkal kenyataan di hadapannya.

"SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" North meraung marah, semakin kesal melihat Markus yang menyangkal kenyataan pahit itu, serangannya semakin menjadi-jadi dengan terus menyerang Nicholas. Lelaki itu terus mencoba menghindar karena tak memiliki baju zirah lagi.

"Bagus, kau membuatnya semakin marah." ucap Markus datar.

"Kau juga tak bisa terus berbohong, Markus. Pemindaiku lebih canggih dari milikmu dan aku melihatmu lebih sering bersama dengannya." Connor kemudian menunjuk dirinya, lalu menunjuk Markus. "RK800, kau RK200"

"Kalian berdua bisa bertengkar lagi setelah kita mengatasi monster ini. Aku tak...bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi!" Nicholas sedang dalam keadaan tercekik oleh North yang semakin marah, namun Connor hanya memasang wajah datar dan langsung menembak wanita itu hingga melepaskan Nicholas.

"Lain kali, kau sebaiknya tidak ikut bertarung." Connor berguling di lantai sambil menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi. "Tidak tanpa baju zirahmu itu."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita cari jalan mengalihkan perhatian North dahulu." Markus mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua.

Connor dan Nicholas menatap mata Markus dan berkata serempak, "Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Tidak, aku sudah putus dengannya." Markus menggelengkan kepala tak setuju.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau aku yang urus sendiri." Connor meluncur di lantai dan mengambil pistolnya yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

DHUAR!

Tepat mengenai kepala, North terjatuh dari atap gedung. Connor berdiri tegak, lalu diam di tempat sembari merapikan lengan bajunya.

"Connor, jika kubilang aku tidak mampu bukan berarti kau harus membunuhnya send—"

DHUAR!

Belum selesai berbicara, sebuah peluru mengenai kepala Markus. Membunuhnya dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan bekas darah biru dari luka tembakannya.

"Dua misi selesai, tinggal satu lagi." Connor tersenyum menyeringai sambil mengantongi pistolnya.

Nicholas berdiri terpaku tak berucap. Ia tak menyangka seorang rekan yang dikenalnya membunuh seseorang yang mungkin sudah menjadi sahabatnya telah dibunuh dengan tangan dingin.

"Connor...kau...kenapa kau membunuhnya?" kata Nicholas gugup, khawatir jika dirinya akan menjadi target tembakan berikutnya.

"Siapapun yang memulai perang harus dimusnahkan, dan aku selalu menepati misi utamaku." ucao Connor dengan dingin, memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari untuk menyusul Hank dan Robomi.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gereja tua tak jauh dari gedung itu, Hank berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah, jatuh tersungkur dan mencengkeram kaki Zlatko yang juga kelelahan berlari terlalu lama.

"Kau...ditahan...hah...hah..." ucapnya dengan napas terengah-engah, sementara Robomi membantunya dengan memegang Zlatko agar tak lari kemana-mana.

"Kau bisa melepaskannya, Robomi."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar ringan dan girang terdengar oleh Robomi, membuatnya melepaskan Zlatko.

"Terima kasih." kata suara itu semakin mendekat dan terdengar nyaring, berasal dari sesosok lelaki yang berjalan menghampiri mereka dari balik bayangan gelap di belakang Robomi.

"Menunggu perintah berikutnya, Nicholas." ucap Robomi membalas suara itu.

DHUAR!

Sebuah peluru menghunus kepala Robomi, namun robot itu mengeluarkan cairan hijau yang bercampur darah di kepalanya. Suara itu bukanlah dari Nicholas, melainkan Connor yang dapat meniru suara Nicholas dengan sempurna.

"Zlatko Andronikov, kau ditahan karena merusak properti CyberLife, melakukan percobaan tindakan anarkisme dan pembunuhan berencana. Semua barang yang kau gunakan untuk mengutak-atik android secara ilegal akan disita dan kau akan kutembak mati, kecuali kau mau bekerjasama untuk memperbaiki android yang sudah kau manipulasi." Connor mencengkeram tangan Zlatko dengan capitnya, lalu memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Tak ada gunanya aku baik hidup atau mati, Connor. Kau sudah usang dan CyberLife sudah merilis Connor yang bekerja lebih baik darimu dalam misi membunuh. Tak ada gunanya juga kau bunuh teman-temanmu itu. Manusia dan egonya sudah menang melawan kaleng rombeng seperti dirimu!" ucap Zlatko sinis.

"Hah...hah...hah... Connor, kenapa larimu kencang seka—ROBOMIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Nicholas melesat menuju Robomi yang tertembak di kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal dalam kemarahan. Robomi sudah menjadi seorang teman baginya hingga Ia menatap mata Connor yang tersorot tajam, siap untuk menembak kepala Zlatko. Dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi Nicholas, tatapan matanya pada Connor menunjukkan kemarahan mendalam.

"Connor...menjauh darinya." Hank yang perlahan beranjak berdiri menodongkan pistolnya pada Connor. "Plastik bajingan sepertimu tidak seharusnya ikut campur urusan manusia mengadili manusia lainnya!"

Connor menatap Hank dengan tatapan jijik, namun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya justru suara seorang wanita.

"Siapapun yang memulai perang dengan manusia akan musnah, dan aku selalu menghentikan itu terjadi sampai kau menghalangiku, Hank. Terima kasih padamu, aku harus mengambil alih tugas yang Connor tak ingin selesaikan karena kalian membuatnya menjadi _deviant_."

Hank menatap heran, tak paham kenapa Connor menyebut namanya sendiri, namun dengan suara yang berbeda. Tetap saja, mendengar ucapan Connor Hank merasa geram seakan manusia tak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya karena mencoba untuk saling membunuh.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Zlatko berusaha meraih saku celana belakangnya dengan tangan yang diborgol di punggung, namun Connor menyentuhkan ujung pistolnya di kepala Zlatko sebelum Ia sempat mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku tersebut. Connor kemudian mengambil barang yang ada di dalam saku mungil yang merupakan sebuah tombol merah.

"Connor...jangan tekan, jangaAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Connor menekan tombol merah yang ternyata membuka portal tepat di bawah Nicholas yang merangkul Robomi, membuat mereka terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu hingga tak terlihat sedikitpun batang hidungnya seiring portal itu menutup rapat.

"Sayang sekali, bantuanmu sudah musnah." Connor tersenyum menyeringai, merapikan dasinya dengan tangan capitnya. "Dengan kematianmu dan Markus, aku nyatakan misiku selesai..."

DHUAR!

Suara pistol bergema di dalam gereja tua itu. Namun itu bukanlah Connor yang menembak tahanannya, melainkan Hank yang dengan menutup mata rapat-rapat terpaksa menembak Connor di dadanya. Manik onyx itu menatap lelaki tua yang gemetar memegang pistolnya. Connor melihat pistol di tangannya dan tersadar dari "tidurnya". Ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi hingga Hank harus menrmbaknya.

"Letnan...apa ini...salahku?"

"CONNOR!"

BRUK!

Hank menangkap Connor yang jatuh terbaring, namun karena tubuh Connor yang berat Hank ikut terjatuh dengan Connor yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

"Kau tak seharusnya bertindak bodoh seperti itu, plastik sialan! Kenapa kau malah ingin membunuh Zlatko?" ucap Hank kesal sambil terus menampar wajah Connor.

"Kau masih belum paham? Dia diciptakan untuk membunuh!" timpal Zlatko. "Dan kau mau dia berbuat baik padamu? Bahkan deviant sepertinya terlalu bodoh jika tak memiliki—"

"DIAM ATAU KAU YANG KUTEMBAK!"

Zlatko kemudian membungkam dirinya.

Hank melihat Connor yang mengeluarkan bercak darah biru dari bajunya. Noda darah itu perlahan terus menyebar.

"Aku harus membawamu ke CyberLife untuk diperbaiki. Kita masih punya waktu." Hank mencoba membopong Connor.

"Tidak usah." Connor menggeleng, menatap tangannya yang menampilkan hitungan mundur 25 menit sebelum programnya mati. "Kau bisa bawa aku kemanapun, tapi jangan CyberLife."

"CyberLife tempatmu diciptakan, 'kan? Mereka seharusnya membetulkanmu."

"Tidak, Hank. Aku tidak mau ke CyberLife. Aku tidak punya harapan lagi disana." Connor mendorong tubuh Hank, berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri namun kakinya terlalu lemah untuk berjalan hingga kemudian terjatuh lagi.

"Apa maksudmu kau tak punya harapan? Kau hidup kembali setiap kali aku melihatmu mati!"

"AKU TAKKAN HIDUP KEMBALI, HANK!" Connor berteriak pada Hank untuk menyadarkan pikirannya. Hank hanya berdiri terpaku, menatap Connor yang tertunduk malu dan sedih. "SEJAK AKU MENJADI DEVIANT, AKU ADALAH CONNOR TERAKHIR YANG MASIH HIDUP!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali soal ini. CyberLife sudah meluncurkan RK900, Connor yang lebih baik dariku. Salah satunya sudah aktif di kantor polisi Detroit, otomatis purwarupa ketinggalan zaman sepertiku sudah dimatikan dan dihancurkan. Aku juga sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku akan digantikan jika misiku gagal." Connor memejamkan matanya, seakan ingin menangis namun tak ada air mata yang kekuar karena dia hanyalah sebuah android—sebuah kaleng rombeng berbungkus plastik, seperti yang diucapkan oleh Hank.

"Aku...masih tidak paham..."

"KAU PAHAM BETUL RESIKOMU KETIKA BERTEMU DENGANKU. KAU HANYA TAK MAU MENDENGAR!"

Hank terdiam membisu. Ia tersadar dengan berbagai ingatan ketika Connor memperingatkannya tentang banyak hal, termasuk resiko kehilangan android yang sudah seperti seorang anak baginya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ia menghadapi sebuah momen yang paling disesali seumur hidupnya.

WIIIIUNG WIIUNG WIIUNG WIIIUNG!

Suara sirine mobil polisi pun terdengar dari luar gereja tua itu. Melangkah dari pintu kayu yang reyot, seorang lelaki dengan seragam FBI menghampiri mereka.

"Perkins bajingan. Dari mana saja kau?" ucap Hank kesal dan berlari sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bisa saja memukul wajah pria yang dia panggil Perkins itu, tapi tak kuasa memukul karena Richard Perkins adalah agen FBI.

"Aku harus mengurus android monster yang bertebaran di jalanan tiba-tiba. Kau tak perlu menelponku berkali-kali hanya untuk menangkap pria gendut itu dan robot plastiknya.

"DIA BERSAMAKU DAN KAU TAKKAN MENANGKAPNYA! KAU TANGKAP SAJA ZLATKO!" Hank berlari menghampiri Connor dan membopongnya keluar gereja menuju mobil FBI yang diparkir oleh Perkins. Hank mendorong Connor masuk ke dalam mobil dan menarik keluar polisi yang menjadi sopirnya Perkins keluar mobil, kemudian tancap gas meninggalkan gereja itu untuk bergegas menuju kantor polisi.

"Hank, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita takkan sampai ke kantor polisi tepat waktu!" kata Connor. "Waltuku hanya 15 menit sebelum semua p-programku m-m-mati..."

"Kita akan tepat waktu. Kau akan tetap hidup jika kita bisa temukan boneka plastik yang baru itu dan mempretelinya untuk memperbaikimu." Hank menyalakan sirine polisi dan mulai mengebut hingga menyalip setiap sisi jalan yang terbuka.

"Kau tak bisa membahayakan hidupmu hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Berhentilah mengebut!"

"Kau sudah terlalu sering membahayakan dirimu untukku. Sekarang adalah GILIRANKU!" Hank terus mengebut dan mengepot hingga parkir paralel tepat di depan kantor polisi Detroit.

Hank kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil sembari menyeret Connor masuk ke dalam gedung kantor polisi. Tak lama berselang, seorang android wanita yang berjaga di resepsionis berkata, "Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"AKU PERLU MASUK KE KANTORKU DAN BONEKA PLASTIK INI BERSAMAKU!" Hank terus menyeret Connor yang sekarat dan bersimbah darah biru masuk ke dalam kantornya, namun dicegat oleh seorang android berjas putih dan berkemeja hitam dengan kerah menutupi lehernya, namun berwajah mirip Connor dan lebih tinggi. Dialah RK900 yang dibicarakan oleh Connor.

"Connor sudah bebas dari tugasnya. Kau seharusnya tak membawanya masuk. Biarkan aku kembalikan ke—"

Belum sempat android itu berbicara, Connor memegang kepala android RK900 dengan tangan kanannya, mentransfer semua data di dalam memorinya untuk diretas.

"Aku...tidak akan...kembali... ke CyberLife!" Connor mencabut lampu LED pada pelipis kanan RK900, namun android itu lebih kuat dari Connor, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Sial, LED milikku hilang. Aku harus mencarinya dahulu." karena lampu LED yang tercabut dari kepalanya dan terbuang, android RK900 harus pergi mencari penggantinya hingga meninggalkan Connor sekarat di pangkuan Hank.

"Android sialan, kenapa kau tak langsung mengambil onderdilnya?" ucap Hank kesal bercampur lelah karena menyeret Connor untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Semua onderdilnya tak cocok untukku. Aku hanya bisa mentransfer...semua...memoriku..." Connor melihat telapak tangannya yang menampilkan hitung mundur lima menit sebelum seluruh programnya mati. "Tapi, itu menghabiskan tenagaku...dan kemungkinan berhasilnya...kecil..."

"Kumohon, Connor. Aku tahu kau bisa bertahan. Pasti ada cara lain untuk membuatmu tetap hidup." kedua mata Hank yang menatap Connor kesal mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak tega kehilangan sosok sahabat yang sudah menemani perjalanan hidupnya.

"Tidak, Hank. Hentikan..." pandangan Connor mengabur, membuat dirinya menguatkan diri untuk meraba wajah Hank dengan tangannya yang ringkih. "Aku tak mau kau sedih atau mencoba bunuh diri lagi setelah aku tiada."

"Tidak jika kau mau bertahan sebentar untukku!"

"Program RK900 sedang melawan programku di tubuhnya. Aku...tidak tahu...apa kita akan bertemu lagi. Tolong...tetaplah hidup dan cari teman baru...untukku...relakan aku..."

"AKU TIDAK MAU! HANYA ADA SATU CONNOR DAN ITU KAU!" Hank menggenggam tangan Connor dengan erat. Perlahan, Hank menitikkan air mata pada Connor yang sekarat.

"Hentikan, Hank. Aku akan mati, dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku tak tahu...apakah android bisa masuk surga manusia... Berjanjilah dua hal untukku, Hank." Connor menutup matanya tersenyum, melepaskan genggaman Hank. "Setelah aku mati, akan ada rekaman yang kusimpan khusus untukmu. Ingatlah lelucon yang hanya diketahui kita berdua di hari ulang tahunmu."

Pandangan Connor terus mengabur, perlahan berubah gelap. Hank masih memperhatikan Connor yang melemah setiap detiknya.

"Kedua, jika bertemu lagi, ingatlah...namaku... Connor..."

"Android yang dikirim CyberLife?" Hank menyela ucapan Connor lirih. Ia sudah menghafal benar setiap ucapan Connor dalam perkenalannya. Namun Connor menggeleng pelan karena bukan itu yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Namaku... Connor... An...der...son..."

"Connor? Kenapa kau pakai nama belakangku? CONNOR! KENAPA KAU SEBUT NAMA ITU?"

Demikian Connor menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hank memeluk tubuh Connor yang tak bernyawa. Sekali lagi, Hank kehilangan sosok yang sudah mengubah hidupnya. Lelaki tua itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, meskipun beberapa android yang berjaga di kantornya sedang menyaksikan momen mengharukan tersebut.

Tepat di tengah isak tangisnya, pergelangan tangan Connor memproyeksikan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah rekaman video dari sudut pandang Connor ketika merayakan ulang tahun Hank di sebuah bar.

"Connor, lakukan itu!" ucap Hank yang sedang setengah mabuk kepada Connor.

"Letnan, aku tidak seharusnya melakukan—"

"LAKUKAN SAJA!" bentak Hank menyela ucapan Connor yang gugup.

Connor mendengus, kemudian membuat suara tema sistem komputer Winsows XP yang baru dinyalakan. Hank tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar suara yang dibuat oleh Connor hingga menggebrak meja bar.

"Hey, Connor. Di panggung sedang kosong. Bagaimana jika kau bernyanyi?" tanya Hank.

"Aku tidak dirancang untuk bernyanyi. Aku tidak—"

"Ayolah, Markus saja bisa menyanyi. Kau harus bisa!" Hank menarik lengan Connor hingga membawanya ke atas panggung, kemudian kembali ke meja bar untuk menyaksikan Connor yang sedang berdiri dengan gugup dan bingung di atas panggung. Connor mengetuk mikrofon yang terpasang di hadapannya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Hening.

"Halo semuanya. Namaku Connor." mata Connor berkedip, mencari akal untuk menyanyikan sesuatu. "Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu yang menurut kalian adalah lagu anak-anak, tapi hanya itu lagu yang aku tahu kalau aku bisa menyanyikannya. Kuharap kalian menyukainya."

Connor kemudian mendekat ke mikrofon, memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You made me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _So don't take my...sunshine...away..._


	6. Epilog

Trima kasih pada kalian semua yang dengan setia menunggu update dari "Deviant Abomination". Sejauh ini, fic ini adalah karya paling ambisius dalam sejarah hidup saya membuat fanfic, sekaligus fic yang bikin saya baper karena ga tega buat menyelesaikannya, karena kedua fandom yang saya geluti ini adalah dua fandom kesayangan saya yang mudah-mudahan ga se-cancer grup lain yang rebutin idol yang mukanya sama semua. Untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca, maaf jika saya merespon fic ini terlalu lama karena saya punya mode on/off dimana kalau lagi off rajinnya ngeshitpost. Melihat lagi perjuangan research untuk satu fanfic hasil ide yang gabut ini, saya bahkan jadi pengen nangis selama menulis semua ucapan ini karena saya sudah lama ingin menulis fanfic lagi dan saya akan mengakhirinya. Semoga anda yang membaca ini tetap terhibur dan ga sebaper saya, dan semoga saja karya-karya terbaru yang mungkin akan keluar setelah ini akan lebih baik. Jadi, tolong beri kritik dan sarannya agar bisa sedikit membantu meringankan beban saya selama menulis karena ga pernah yakin apakah hasilnya bakalan bagus. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau dicurhatin dan kalian yang sudah meninggalkan review dan menjadi silent reader.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

SoniCanvas presents...

A DETROIT: Become Human/Granblue Fantasy crossover

.

 **Deviant Abomination**

Epilog

Pagi terasa sunyi. Cermin yang kutatap dengan banyaknya tulisan yang mengingatkanku untuk bercukur masih kuabaikan. Aku menyikat gigi dalam perasaan hampa. Biasanya, pagi seperti ini diisi dengan Connor yang membangunkanku dan melemparku langsung ke bak mandi. Aku risih karena aku merasa hanya diriku yang seolah diserang oleh android miliknya di rumahnya sendiri. Namun mengingat kembali kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan para android, aku beruntung Connor tak kesal hingga ingin membunuhku. Setidaknya, aku memperlakukannya dengan baik tak hanya sebagai rekan yang membantu menjalankan tugas, namun juga seorang sahabat, teman serumah, dan...

Seorang anak.

Setiap kali aku melihatnya sekarat, Connor mengingatkanku pada Cole. Sewaktu-waktu, Connor bisa sangat menyebalkan karena menjilat darah mayat dan tak menurut. Namun setiap kali aku melihat bagaimana Ia penasaran dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, Ia bertingkah seperti anak polos yang melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Seusai menggosok gigi, mataku tertuju pada sebuah benda bulat berbentuk kancing yang menyala biru. Aku tak ingat kapan aku menyimpan benda itu di sakuku, namun hanya itu kenangan terakhir Connor yang kusimpan. Lampu LED yang dicabut dari pelipis kanannya agar sulit dibedakan dengan manusia. Secara tidak langsung, akulah alasan Connor menjadi seorang deviant.

Kugenggam lampu LED mini itu di tanganku, lalu berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan yang masih berantakan. Tampak Sumo berjalan menghampiriku dan menggonggong.

"Jadilah anjing yang baik, Sumo. Ini bukan salahmu." ucapku sambil membelai anjing St. Bernard itu dengan lembut, kemudian mengambil pistolku yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kulihat isi pistol revolver tersebut dimana satu peluru masih tersimpan di dalamnya. Benakku masih memikirkan bagaimana Connor bisa mati begitu saja. Aku yakin itu semua salahku karena terlalu keras padanya. Aku mengajarkannya untuk berbelas kasih—satu sifat manusia yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh android pembunuh sepertinya.

Jika saja, aku tak perlu menembaknya setiap kali aku meragukan pilihan hidupku atau setiap kali aku mabuk. Jika saja, aku tak membuatnya menjadi deviant hanya untuk bisa mendekatiku, Connor tak perlu mati ataupun digantikan.

Kutempelkan ujung pistol itu di kepalaku dan kutarik pelatuknya. Kututup mataku dan melemaskan setiap jemariku.

TING TONG!

Bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Pikiranku sudah di awang-awang. Jika ini polisi, aku hanya ingin mengusirnya atau malh menembaknya. Aku tak peduli jika itu android.

Dengan mendengus, aku berjalan malas menuju pintu rumahku, membukanya sedikit. Tampak sesosok android berjas putih dan berkemeja hitam berdiri dengan tinggi dan tegap di hadapanku. Wajahnya mirip dengan Connor hingga aku melihat tulisan "RK900" tertulis di dada kanannya. Sedikit berbeda dengan android yang terakhir kali kulihat, bentuk kemejanya tampak seperti kemeja hitam biasa yang dipasang dasi hitam pula. Tak ada lampu LED yang terpasang di pelipis kanannya sebagaimana android seharusnya berpenampilan untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hank." sapanya dengan suara mirip Connor, namun lebih berat. "Ini aku, Connor. Rekanmu."

Dia berpenampilan dan bersuara seperti Connor, namun itu bukan Connor. Connor yang kukenal sudah mati.

"Enyahlah dari rumahku, android setan!"

Aku hendak membanting pintu itu hingga tertutup, namun android itu mencegahnya dengan melesatkan tangannya ke pintu hingga jebol.

"BIAYA PERBAIKAN JENDELAKU BELUM DIURUS CYBERLIFE DAN SEKARANG KAU MENJEBOL PINTU RUMAHKU?!"

"Astaga, maafkan aku, Hank. Aku masih menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh baruku. Model yang ini jauh lebih kuat."

Apa dia baru bilang "menyesuaikan diri"?

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini? Kau tidak seharusnya mengunjungiki sepagi ini." ucapku curiga.

"Sejak kau melihatku mati dua hari yang lalu, aku tak melihatmu di kantor ataupun di bar. Aku mampir ke rumahmu karena aku khawatir kau akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi." jawab android yang mengaku sebagai Connor itu. "Aku memang berpenampilan berbeda, tapi aku memang Connor. Transfer memorinya...berhasil."

Transfer memori? Apakah semudah itu? Connor pernah bilang kemungkinannya kecil, tapi android sepertinya bisa menipuku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jika kau memang Connor, lakukan hal yang...itu..." Pintaku mengonfirmasi kebenaran ucapannya.

"Ini merupakan penghinaan, tapi jika itu membuktikan kebenaranku, baiklah..."

Dengan mendengus, Ia perlahan membuka mulutnya, kemudian terdengar suara tema sistem komputer Windows XP yang menyala.

"Awal yang bagus, tapi belum membuktikan semuanya." aku mengusap janggutku. "Dimana kita pertama bertemu?"

"Jimmy's Bar. Aku menawarkanmu kasus pembunuhan Carlos Ortiz yang melibatkan deviant dan mentraktir minumanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan anjingku? Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Sumo,anjing ras Saint Bernard. Aku bertemu dengannya saat kau kutemukan mabuk hingga harus memecahkan jendelamu. Aku sudah mengirimkan tagihannya ke CyberLife beserta pintumu yang jebol."

"Anakku?"

"Cole. Dokter bedah manusia terlalu teler nyimeng Red Ice untuk menjalankan pembedahan darurat sehingga harus digantikan android, namun nyawanya tak tertolong."

"Kau mentransfer semua memori itu? Luar biasa, tapi aku punya pertanyaan terakhir."

Aku menunjukkan Connor lampu LED yang terus kugenggam dan kusimpan sampai hari kematiannya.

"Kau...menyimpan LED milikku? Tapi..." Connor menatap heran, mencoba mengingat kembali saat dirinya tak mengenakan lampu seukuran kancing baju itu. "Aku sudah membuangnya sejak kita sampai di dalam laboratorium riset dan teknologi di pulau Fremel saat para monster itu menculik para android. Aku tidak tahu kau mengambil barang saat sedang mabuk, Hank."

Connor mengambil lampu LED itu, lalu memasangnya di pelipis kanannya. Matanya berkedip dengan lampu yang memancarkan beragam warna hingga kembali menyala biru. Pada saat itu, aku percaya bahwa android memang bisa hidup kembali. Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih memerhatikannya seperti anakku sendiri. Aku menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca penuh haru dan bahagia.

Aku sudah memiliki seorang rekan setia seumur hidupku.

Dalam senyuman aku berkata, "Selamat datang di rumahmu, Connor Anderson."

 **The End**


End file.
